NibiruMul/Sandbox
This page is for NibiruMul's sandbox. This is where he details concepts for OCs and potential character roles. Please note that this page is susceptible to lots of changes. Potential Stories Fairy tales (and sources) #Apple Girl (Italian; Italo Calvino) #The Billiards Player (Italian; Italo Calvino) #The Dragon and the Enchanted Filly (Italian; Italo Calvino) #How the Hermit Helped to Win the King's Daughter (Sicilian; Laura Gonzenbach) #The Fair Angiola (Sicilian; Laura Gonzenbach) #The Fair Fiorita (Italian) #The Young Slave (Italian; Giambattista Basile) #The White Cat (French; Madame d'Aulnoy) #The Fairy Cri-Cri (French) #The Isle of Caprices (French) #The Step-mother (French) #The Marvellous Voyage (French) #Perinet, or the Porcelain Isle (French) #The Heart of Princess Joan (English; Mary de Morgan) #The Seeds of Love (English; Mary de Morgan) #The Toy Princess (English; Mary de Morgan) #The Young King (English; Oscar Wilde) #The Fisherman and his Soul (English; Oscar Wilde) #The Nightingale and the Rose (English; Oscar Wilde) #The White King (English; Laurence Housman) #The Story of the Herons (English; Laurence Housman) #The Moon-Flower (English; Laurence Housman) #The Traveller's Shoes (English; Laurence Housman) #The Rooted Lover (English; Laurence Housman) #The Seal Catcher and the Merman (Scottish) #The Sharp Grey Sheep (Scottish) #Gold-Tree and Silver-Tree (Scottish) #Kate Crackernuts (Scottish) #The King of the Waterfalls (Scottish) #The Tale of the Queen Who Sought a Drink From a Certain Well (Scottish) #The White Slipper (Spanish) #The Magic Swan Geese (Russian) #Father Frost (Russian) #The Witch and the Sister of the Sun (Russian) #The Tale of Tsar Saltan (Russian; Alexander Pushkin) #The Whirlwind (Polish) #The Good Ferryman and the Water Nymphs (Polish) #The Hedgehog who Became a Prince (Polish) #The Golden Lynx (Polish) #The Wonder-Working Lock (Croatian) #The Daughter of the King of the Vilas (Croatian) #Fat-Frumos with the Golden Hair (Romanian) #The Magic Horse (Armenian) #The Grateful Cobra (Indian) #Mangita and Larina (Filipino) #The Secret Room (American) #The Poor Turkey Girl (Zuni) #The Princess of Tomboso (French Canadian) #Uncle Bouqui and Little Malice (Haitian) #The King's Pigs (Guatemalan) #In the City of Benjamin (Ecuadorian) #Crystal the Wise (Chilean) #The Three Women of the Gecko (Vanuatu) #The Island of the Dolphin Girls (Micronesian) #K'ow and Buneney (Micronesian) #The Drum that Lost Its Voice (Fijian) #The Red Prawns of Vatu Lele (Fijian) #Tigilau and the pigeon (Samoan) #Sināmoe‘ilepapa (Samoan) #A True Love Story of Tonga (Tongan) #The Story of the Sun-Child (Tongan) #The Coconut Tree (Cook Islands) #The Giant in the Cave (Maori) #The Most Beautiful Maiden in the World (Maori) #The Princess and the Giant (Maori) #Hinemoa's Swim (Maori) #The Punahou Spring (Hawaiian) #Kahalaopuna, Princess of Manoa (Hawaiian) #Princess Teura, the friend of the bees (Tahitian) #Manuhere, the bird in need of love (Tahitian) #the sleeping woman in the flower garden (Tahitian) #Princess Tuihana and the protective shark (Tahitian) #Huriitemonoi, the mysterious princess of Mangareva (Tahitian) #Tahia, the Fragrant Girl (Marquesas) Arabian Nights stories #Uns Al-Wujud and the Wazir's Daughter Al-Ward Fi'l-Akmam or Rose-In-Hood #Prince Behram and the Princess Al-Datma #The Confectioner, His Wife and the Parrot #Ali Nur Al-Din and Miriam the Girdle-Girl #The Rogueries of Dalilah the Crafty and Her Daughter Zaynab the Coney-Catcher #Sindbad the Seaman and Sindbad the Landsman #Julnar the Sea-Born and Her Son King Badr Basim of Persia Stories by L. Frank Baum #The Queen of Quok #The Witchcraft of Mary-Marie Tall tales #Paul Bunyan #Annie Christmas #John Henry #Joe Magarac Secondary OCs to convert to Wave 2 OCs #Adriano Ocadoro #Alidor Grenadier #Alizée Sirocco #Amelie Flamberge #Arthemise Lointain #Bastian Schwan #Casilda Desirs #Celedonia Pavón #Celien Zaza #Chiara Paperone #Clelia Corona #Cleonice Detenu #Concordia Plaisir #Eleuthere Candor #Elodie Changelin #Eustache Dragée #Gloria Gans #Gwenaelle Talmut #Ione Lanymphe #Isak Støvel #Jeremias Nase #Lysandre Detenu #Macrobe Dumaroc #Melisande Rhinois #Mia Schwan #Odin Støvel #Pacome Nonchalante #Philomene Lanymphe #Scribonia Salmacis #Septimio Pavón #Stephane Rhinois #Timon Daumen #Tiziano Ocadoro #Vivienne Nonchalante #Zacharie Canarie #Zelmira Zamut Category:Subpages Category:Work in progress